


Daeron Targaryen Stark - A Backstory

by Mr_K



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_K/pseuds/Mr_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever attempt at a fan fiction work. Just sat down and this happened. Its not really a story, more of a timeline of events leading up to what I hope will be my AU take on the Dance of the Dragons.</p>
<p>What if a fourth Targaryen dragon hatched on Dragonstone in the century between the Doom and the Conquest? What if Maegelle Targaryen, daughter of the Old King and the Good Queen tamed and mounted that dragon, becoming a dragon rider instead of a septa? And what if she falls for an icy Northener and her only son affects Westeros in ways nobody imagined?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daeron Targaryen Stark - A Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, remember I´m a first timer, so be gentle with me :-)
> 
> Dates and timings of events should be accurate, please point out if you notice a mistake.
> 
> This is meant to be an account of my main OC Daeron Stark - how he came to be born and his youthful exploits. It is not quite a story, merely a prelude to one taking place during the Dance.

Timeline of Daeron Stark

34 BC – A pure white dragon hatches from its egg on Dragonstone, the only spawn of Balerion the Dread and Meraxes. As it grows, it becomes white-silvery with hints of clear azure and is named Icefyre by Daemion, Lord of Dragonstone. It refuses to be tamed, although it does not kill those who try to mount it. 

2 BC – Aegon’s Conquest. Balerion, Vhagar and Meraxes are ridden to war by Aegon and his sisters, but Icefyre, although just large enough for battle, does not participate since it still lacks a rider. It roams Dragonmont, Driftmark and the Narrow Sea free.

36 AC – Prince Maegor Targaryen attempts to mount Icefyre in addition to Balerion. Icefyre almost kills him, only retreating when threatened by Balerion. This marks the only time when Icefyre reacted with violence and rage at an attempt to be ridden.

42 AC – During the Faith Militant uprising, Icefyre once again refuses to be used in war. However, it is attacked by three wild dragons, Horrax, Arragar and Kalerion over Blackwater Bay. In a great dance of death witnessed by the smallfolk of King´s Landing, Icefyre slays all three dragons using its superior size and strength although it sustains injuries including a huge scar that runs from its snout to half-way down its neck. It is unknown why the dragons attacked Icefyre, but it was whispered that King Maegor used sorcery to provoke them, fearing the only dragon in Westeros who could be a match for his own mount. After the battle, Icefyre retreated to Dragonstone where it stayed until 84 AC.

48 AC – Faith Militant uprising ends, Jaehaerys I becomes King

70 AC – Maegelle Targaryen, daughter of Jaehaerys I and Queen Alysanne is born.

84 AC – Princess Maegelle visits her brother Baelon on Dragonstone and to the shock of everyone present; the slight girl of ten-and-four tames and mounts the ancient wild dragon Icefyre in Dragonstone’s courtyard. Despite this, she remains adamant in her desire to become a septa.

88 AC – Cregan Stark visits King´s Landing and Princess Maegelle declines to take her vows as septa in the motherhouse after falling in love with the heir to Winterfell. 

90 AC – Cregan Stark and Maegelle Targaryen wed after a period of uncertainty when members of the royal family disapproved of the match. The Princess becomes Lady Stark. Icefyre goes North with the Princess and makes its nest in a cave in the mountains of the northern Wolfswood.

91 AC – After an extremely difficult childbirth which leaves Lady Maegelle unable to bear any more children, Daeron Stark is born. He has striking dark indigo eyes and dark hair, with the majority of his features being Targaryen. As he will grow, more and more people note his resemblance to portraits of Aegon the Conqueror. Lord Ellard Stark dies of a fever and Cregan, his only son becomes Lord of Winterfell.

99 AC – Lord Cregan Stark is killed in battle against Ryamar Wintersbane, King-Beyond-The-Wall. Lady Maegelle arrives towards the end of the battle on the Long Lake with Icefyre, just as the Northern host is being overrun. Icefyre unleashes its flames and 10 000 wildlings burn. Lady Stark and the young Daeron take over the ruling of the North. Stark bannermen are initially reluctant, but because of her dragon and after a great increase in northern incomes due to Lady Stark´s considerable administrative and financial acumen they relent and accept her as regent for her son. Young Daeron learns much about ruling and leading from his mother.

100 AC – After the near destruction of the Northern army at the Long Lake, Lady Maegelle starts raising a standing army of the North funded by the great profits from Lady Stark’s vast new exports to Braavos, Pentos and Qohor, as well as Dorne. 10 000 men arrive in Wintertown with their families, enticed by the great rewards for service offered by Winterfell. Any man who signs up for service in the Winter Wolves receives a golden dragon and 100 stags a moon and free housing for his family, as well as a pledge of personal protection from the Lord of Winterfell i.e.: any man serving in the army will be favoured in disputes over land or commodities and cannot be convicted of any crime without being heard by Lord Stark. This is greatly popular in the North as all expect a very long and brutal winter and serving in the Wolves gives men the opportunities to feed their families whilst removing themselves as an additional mouth to feed.

101 AC – Great Council assembles at Harrenhal. Lady Maegelle, her son Daeron and bannermen Umber, Manderly, Dustin, Ryswell and Hornwood attend and are amongst the greatest supporters of the claims of Princess Rhaenys and her son Laenor. Daeron, although only ten years of age, speaks with great eloquence and awes many of the present lords, as well as Prince Viserys, with wits and wisdom far beyond his years.

105 AC – Lord Dorras Bolton raises his banners in rebellion against Winterfell after Lady Stark demands he hand over his son Beron who raped and murdered the eldest daughter of Lord Manderly at a tourney in White Harbour. The young Lord Daeron, only ten-and-four, leads the Winter Wolves to war and slays both Lord Bolton and his son beneath the walls of the Dreadfort. His army slaughters the Bolton men, leaving only a few hundred alive. By the time Lady Maegelle arrives with Icefyre, Daeron has won the battle and taken the castle. House Bolton is made extinct and the Dreadfort is granted to Wygar, second son to Lord Manderly.

106 AC – Lorath, Norvos and Pentos make war on Braavos. Winterfell, a great ally to Braavos and a major trading partner enters the conflict. Lord Daeron rides his mother´s dragon and leads 20 000 men across the Narrow Sea. He defeats 50 000 men in the Hills of Norvos and goes on to sack the Free City itself. He flies north and burns Lorath with Icefyre. When he turns upon Pentos, the magisters bend the knee and beg him to spare the city. He does so, but enforces brutal terms of surrender and forces the city to pay tribute to both Winterfell and Braavos. Wylla Manderly marries the Sealord of Braavos. Qohor, who had remained neutral in the war, pays homage to Winterfell and a great trade route is established from Qohor to Braavos along an ancient Valyrian road. 

107 AC – Winter is in full swing in the North and Lord Daeron´s men are reluctant to return home since that would mean more mouths for their families to feed. Instead, Lord Stark marches south-east across the Great Grass Sea to seek the rich lands of Slaver´s Bay. He encounters a small khalasar of Khal Laego which the Northmen completely annihilate and a few months later a much larger one of over 50 000 men against which Lord Stark is forced to unleash the full power of his dragon, or else his men would suffer huge losses. Khal Jaqho is slain by Lord Stark in single combat along with his two sons whilst the Khal’s 200 bloodriders and tens of thousands of screamers burn in Icefyre´s flames. The Winter Wolves and the rest of the Northmen reach Slaver´s Bay toward the end of the year and lay siege to Meereen. The city falls within a moon. Daeron then moves to Yunkai where he is met with open gates and finally he faces 12 000 Unsullied of Astapor on the shore of Slaver´s Bay. Knowing the prowess of the eunuch slave soldiers in large formations, he instead flies out with Icefyre and burns all of them. The eunuchs fire arrow and throw spears at the dragon even as they melt away.

108 AC – Astapor falls after their Unsullied were defeated by Icefyre. Lord Daeron sends word to White Harbour by means of a white raven that the fleet Lord Manderly built (150 two-masted heavy Drummonds designed by Lord Daeron himself) is to set sail for Qarth and bring Daeron´s men home. The Northmen move east and arrive before the walls of Qarth after three moons. The city opens its gates and the Northmen stay for near ten moons. Daeron flies to Asshai and the Shadowlands beyond. He returns to Qarth after 4 moons away with Icefyre bearing a large new scar on his right flank. Lord Daeron claims he fought and killed a wild dragon.

109 AC – After over a year at sea, the northern fleet arrives in Qarth. 20 ships were lost at sea. Just over 12 000 men of the 20 000 that crossed the Narrow sea have survived. The Northmen board the ships and set sail for Westeros. As the fleet passes New Ghis, the princes of the city send a fleet out to drive the northerners off, thinking they wish to burn their city like they did to so many others and being under the false impressions that Daeron “The Winter´s Dragon” lost control of Icefyre in the Shadowlands. 800 ships with over 100 000 men on board fall upon Daeron´s fleet. He orders the fleet to retreat quickly and takes to the skies with Icefyre. What follows is the greatest massacre of men by a dragon since the Valyrians destroyed the empire of Old Ghis. Not a single Ghiscari ship survives, although some pirates, sellsails and corsairs escape and spread word of the “Scorching of the Summer Sea”. The Northmen then fall upon the city, which was left defenceless, and burn it to the ground. Towards the end of the year, the Fleet passes around the Ruins of Valyria. Lord Daeron visits the Fallen City and recovers a great many treasures, including numerous Valyrian blades and bows of dragonbone. His men equip themselves with the finest armour and weapons in the known world after Icefyre manages to force open one of the vaults in the Hall of Dragonlords.

110 AC – The Northern fleet arrives before the gates of Volantis and the city bows before Daeron and Icefyre. The Northmen are feasted and treated “akin to gods” for 5 moons. Prince Daemon then arrives from the Stepstones to seek aid from Lord Stark after the Triarchy allies with Dorne against the Rogue Prince´s fledgling kingdom. Lord Stark agrees and the Northmen go to war one final time before returning home. Icefyre and Ceraxes fly west and burn a Tyroshi fleet, a Myrish fleet and a Lyseni fleet one after the other over the course of a mere fortnight. Meanwhile, the Winter Wolves led by Wybar Manderly in the absence of Lord Stark take Myr and put it to the torch. Prince Daemon´s fleet however is destroyed by the Dornish in the Sea of Dorne and the Prince of Sunspear throws Dorne’s full might into the War in the Stepstones. Lord Stark retakes command of his Fleet, sacks Tyrosh and forces Lys to bend the knee. Ceraxes is seriously wounded by a Dornish ballista and Prince Daemon retreats back to King´s Landing.

111 AC – Lord Stark burns the greater part of the Dornish fleet in a battle off the coast of Sunspear, but Icefyre is wounded as well. Instead of forcing his weary men to besiege the Dornish capital, Daeron treats with the Martells and withdraws his support from the Kingdom of the Stepstones in exchange for continued trade with the North and guaranteed safety of Northern ships in the southern Narrow Sea. Lord Stark´s fleet then finally sails northwards, even though some of Daeron´s bannermen suggested further raiding, perhaps of the Summer Isles. Daeron however, acknowledging his men were weary beyond measure from almost six years of near constant warfare, decides to end his eastern campaign and return home. Winter is over and spring has come. The Fleet, the Winter Wolves and the rest of the Northmen return to White Harbour. They are greeted as heroes and conquerors by the people and they bring untold riches from their exploits. Less than half of the original 20 000 men return home. The Winter Wolves number just over 6 000 and return to Winterfell and their families. They are discharged and given leave to do whatever they please with the rest of their lives. Over a third of the veterans however, chooses to remain in arms and is used by Lady Maegelle to train the next generation of the Winter Wolves. 

Lord Daeron meanwhile, attended the tourney in honour of Queen Alicent in King´s Landing. He is dismayed that there is talk of the court and indeed the kingdoms being split between the “blacks” and the “greens” as they will henceforth be known. Although he likes the Queen well enough, he feels her father the Hand has over reached and is presuming too much. His presence at the tourney is unexpected and he is held in awe by the smallfolk and most of the lords as well, due to the talk of his eastern exploits and the size and fearsome appearance of his dragon.

After the tourney, Lord Stark retreated back into his icy home, capitalising on the fortunes made from the East, building the strength of the North in preparation for what he perceives as an inevitable war in the South...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I intrigued you, please leave any critique in the comments. 
> 
> My continued work on this AU is dependent on interest, so please leave kudos!
> 
> Also, if anyone is looking for a beta (or even a "gamma" - three sets of eyes are better than two after all) I am at you service.


End file.
